Every Fairy Hurts
by pandasxpocky
Summary: Even in the rowdiest, craziest guild of all of Fiore, the monster called Pain lurks in their hearts. Pain eats away at you, its burden so heavy it can crush a person. Fairy Tail's members may seem happy-go-lucky, but that doesn't mean they aren't hurting inside. They hurt alone, but they don't want that. They want someone to hurt with them, to love them. NaLu, Gruvia, and Jerza R


Hiya! New Fairy Tail story up! This one-shot was inspired by Everybody Hurts, by Avril Lavigne. It just reminded me that everyone in Fairy Tail has had their share of pain. Alright!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm not smart enough for that. Neither do I own Everybody Hurts.

Every Fairy Hurts

The guild was as lively as ever, the boys brawling, the girls gossiping, the Master sitting at his normal spot on the bar, and the Exceeds soaring through the air. This was no special day at the guild, yet something seemed off. The chatter was less lively, Master didn't seem as happy to be with his children, and the fights were more or less weak. There were days that came like this. Days when Fairy Tail's members just wanted to curl up and cry. When those days came around, they were always alone.

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own._

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Natsu who'd just knocked him to the ground and was complaining about how Lucy seemed to leave him alone about when he snuck into her house to sleep. After three minutes of this, something snapped.

"Shut up." Gray growled.

Natsu blinked. Huh? Had Gray just told him to shut up?

"What was that, Stripper!?"

Gray gave him a glare that froze Natsu better than any block of ice could. Gray stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair in the process and left the guild. No one knew what had just happened, especially not ignorant Natsu.

Natsu turned to his best friend for help, "What was that about?"

Lucy sighed at Natsu's stupidity, "Natsu, pay attention to when Gray's talking next time, alright? Today's the day that Ur died."

Natsu's mouth dropped open. He hadn't known that. Lucy simply shook her head on bopped Natsu on the head. She proceeded to scold Natsu for his ignorance and for not being a good friend. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blue-haired woman had been paying close attention to the conversation.

"Gray-sama!" Gray heard a voice call him.

"Juvia, look, I'm really no in the moo-" Gray began.

"Gray-sama! Juvia would like to go with you to see Ur-san!" Juvia burst out.

Gray looked at Juvia, shocked. When had he told her about that?

But Juvia kept on talking, "Juvia knows that this is a private affair for Gray-sama, but Juvia wants to come as well!" Juvia exclaimed, "Juvia thinks… Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should have someone to share his burden with as well. And Juvia hopes that Gray-sama will consider sharing his pain with her, because Juvia cares deeply for Gray-sama and does not like to see him sad!"

Gray's mouth was hanging open in shock from Juvia's bold declaration. Never before had anyone ever told him they cared for him except for Ur and his parents.

Gray's lips curved upwards, "Of course you can come along, Juvia."

That day, Gray's lips remained curved, even as his eyes filled and loneliness threatened to crush him. His lips remained curved up because he knew that the one person who cared for him most was right by his side and willing to bear his burdens with him. He was no longer alone.

_Why do, you have to leave me?_

Natsu growled in frustration. Stupid ice prick just wouldn't leave him alone! He sighed.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu launched one final attack at Gray and ended their battle.

"Natsu!" He heard a voice call, "Do you want to go on a mission?"

He turned around to see Lucy running up to him. He just glared at her. Lucy blinked in surprise, normally, Natsu would be eager to go on a mission. What was wrong?

"Just leave me alone today, alright?" Natsu said, and left.

Lucy looked worriedly after him and asked Happy, "Is he alright?"

Happy sighed sadly and said, "This is why I say you're so stupid, Lucy. What day is it today?"

Lucy smacked Happy angrily and answered, "July seventh of course! Why would you- Oh. I see now."

Happy nodded, "See Lucy? You're even stupider than Natsu!"

As Happy flew off to go get another fish, Lucy looked around and realized that none of the dragonslayers except for Laxus were here. Lucy looked down at her hands, she'd been a fool. Asking Natsu to go on a mission on the day his father left? No wonder he'd been so angry. She sighed dejectedly, what now?

As Lucy shuffled around in the forest where Natsu lived, she began formulating a plan in her head. She get Natsu to come back to the guild and bring him to an all you can eat restaurant, after all, food always cheered Natsu up! Suddenly, she heard sobbing. She took a step back in the opposite direction if where the sobbing came from. The sobbing made her want to cry for no reason at all. The sobbing was so desperate, so broken that she honestly had no idea whether to leave the person alone or to approach them.

"Igneel," she heard a hoarse voice choke out, "Where are you? Why'd you leave me? I miss you so much, please, come back."

Lucy's eyes widened, Natsu, of all people, was crying!? She broke into a run. Natsu, don't cry, she wanted to shout. I'm here! It's ok! When she reached the clearing, she saw a pink-haired figure crouched down and shaking, their whole frame wracked with sobs.

"Hey," Lucy said uncertainly, "Are you alright, Natsu?"

Natsu whirled around, his eyes red and tears still on his face, "What're you doing here!?"

Lucy swallowed her fear and said defiantly, "I came here to make sure you were alright. I know that today's a painful day for you, but I've lost my father as well. I know you're pain. And you know something, I want to help you! I don't want you to suffer through this alone. I've felt the pain of losing a father, so don't you dare say something like you've never lost anyone."

Natsu stared at her and slowly turned back around. But Lucy noticed the subtle shift of his position on the tree stump he'd been sitting on, a silent invitation to come sit with him. Lucy smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist murmuring comforting words. Igneel may be gone, but he would come back. If Igneel was irreplaceable, then Lucy was a priceless jewel that needed his protection, a protection he would gladly give any day.

_Everybody hurts some days. It's ok to be afraid. Everybody hurts, everybody screams, everybody feels this way._

Erza remembered the pain. That scorching hurt she'd felt when Jellal had tossed her out of the tower, the way he'd smiled at her fear, as though it'd been the funniest thing in the world. Who was this boy? She didn't know him at all! Where did the Jellal she loved go?

Erza remembered the tears that had streamed down her face as she screamed to the moon when she'd found herself at the beach after being launched out of the tower by that… thing.

Back then, she'd been a scared little girl, she'd felt hurt, true hurt. She'd screamed, just like everyone else. Now, she tried to prevent that from ever happening to anyone else. But once she'd been faced with Jellel once again, she realized that her feelings had resurfaced once again. She couldn't hold back the dam of emotions that had been held back. She missed Jellal so much, even though he'd caused her so much pain, he made her cry, yet she still loved him. And seeing him after coming back from the S-class trials, she felt like she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore. She wanted to kiss him so badly that it felt like she was choking. She did try to kiss him, she tried to tell him how she'd felt that day. But he didn't accept her feelings.

Erza remembered these things, and she was the only one besides him. She missed him so dearly. Today was the day when she'd first been kicked out the tower by Jellal. She clearly remembered the date, and she was fairly sure that he remembered as well.

"Erza."

There he was, mask and all. Erza didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. She bit her lip and wondered what he was here for.

"Hello, Jellal." Erza answered testily.

"It looks like we're both out today, will you walk with me?"

"Yes, that'd be fine."

The silence between the stretched until Erza couldn't take it anymore, "You must remember what today is, don't you?"

Jellal was silent for a while before replying a simple, "Yes."

Erza turned to him, "Aren't you going to ask anything, say anything?"

Jellal avoided her eyes, "I have nothing to say, I'm afraid."

Erza could feel the hot rush of tears coming from behind her eyes, "Look, I understand that you aren't comfortable with talking about this. But you know, I'm going to tell you right now that today is a day that only you and I know what's happened in the past. You can't honestly be serious when you say you have nothing to tell me."

Jellal looked away, "I have no way to atone for my crimes, Crime Sorciere is my only hope now."

Erza clenched her fists, "Remember what I told you, you have to keep walking and help others. That is how you will atone for your crime. Stop with the, 'I have no more hope act', because it hurts me to see you like this!"

Jellal stared at Erza and suddenly smiled, "You're right, I'm sorry for being such an idiot." and pulled her into a hug.

Erza was shocked for a moment then relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Erza, I have something to say. I… I'm sorry. For everything. For all the pain I've caused you, for your tears. If I could take it all back, I would. But I can't. I truly am sorry, but that won't work. But that's not really what I need to say tell you, is it? I'd like to thank you. Thank you for giving strength when I needed it most, thank you for supporting me even when I made you suffer and then forgot all about it. Thank you."

Erza smiled said with joy, "You're welcome, Jellal."

That day, the same man who'd made her cry made her the happiest she'd ever been, and when he had to leave, she whispered to no one in particular, "I love you, Jellal. I always have, I always will."

_When you're gone, I can't breathe._

Just returning from Tenroujima Island was quite the strain for everyone. Especially Lucy. Finally, she knew what it was like for Natsu. She knew the pain of finally not being able to talk to her father in person ever again. When she saw all those presents on her bed, those seven precious boxes, her tears just wouldn't stop. Her father really had loved her. And she wasn't home to witness it.

Lucy found out the exact date that her father had died. It seems that he tried to hold out until the same day that his wife had died. So, as a result, Jude and Layla Heartfillia had been buried next to each other, dying on the same day just different years. Every year, on that day, Lucy visited her parent's graves. The ones that sat side by side.

Lucy always found herself constantly asking them on that day, why did you leave me? Though she'd never get an answer, she always wished she could talk to her parents just one more time. Once, that would be enough. But sadly, it wasn't possible. You can't bring back the dead, it just wouldn't work.

Every single year, on that day when Lucy's parents died, Lucy would mysteriously disappear somewhere and not come back to the guild for a few days. Everyone noticed her absence, but no one went to get her. They all knew that she was mourning for her dearly departed.

But this year, the entire guild noticed that not only was Lucy missing, but Natsu was too. When the two got back after a few days, Natsu was bombarded with questions. His answer was to simply put his arm around Lucy's shoulder and say, "Pain of loss is pretty damn difficult to handle. I can't take it, Luce can't take it. Even ice prick and Erza can't take it. But it's only difficult if you're alone, I wasn't alone this year. I'm making sure Luce isn't alone either."

_It's ok, it's ok._

Fairy Tail: the loudest, rowdiest guild in the entire country of Fiore. All the wizards there seemed to be lively and happy, as if they'd never experienced pain. That would be a million times false, for if you looked just a bit deeper into their eyes and hearts, you'd find crushing pain. But even as the pain in their hearts are threatening to drag them down to the bottom of despair, they know that they're not alone in this struggle. They'll never be alone because they have a family now, and their family will never leave them alone.

_**A/N: **_Man, that took FOREVER. Well, I really hope you readers enjoyed it! I just put Everybody Hurts on replay, so I've basically got the whole thing down by memory. XD Ok! I'm pooped, make sure to leave a review!

~Panda


End file.
